WUPA
WUPA, channel 69, is a television station in Atlanta, Georgia. An owned and operated station of the former United Paramount Network, it identified itself as "UPN 69". It was owned by Viacom Corporation. Founded November 10, 1980, the station is broadcast locally in high-definition on channel 43 (virtual channel 69.1). Originally atop the Westin Peachtree Plaza Hotel, Atlanta's tallest building at the time, it now transmits from another site further east. WUPA broadcasts from its studios located in unincorporated DeKalb County on the frontage road of Interstate 85. History The affiliation with UPN ushered in a new era for WUPA. With a stronger signal and the syndicated shows acquired from WGNX, it became a factor in the Atlanta ratings for the first time ever. The station would surpass WATL and even WTBS' ratings. For most of UPN's run, WUPA was the network's fourth strongest station. The station returned to CBS hands when CBS merged with Viacom in 2000. However, the station remained affiliated with UPN (due to WGNX/WGCL having higher ratings and a better channel position than WUPA). In 2006, Viacom changed its name to CBS Corporation and spun off its cable and movie interests as a new Viacom. WUPA remained under the CBS banner, along with the other broadcasting interests. It is also co-owned with its corporate radio cousins WVEE, WZGC-FM and WAOK, which are all located separately from WUPA in midtown. Over the years, more first run syndicated shows were added to the station's schedule. When the Disney cartoon block ended in 2003, WUPA stopped running kids programming except for the weekends. It picked up the Fox Box, later 4Kids TV, from WHOT-TV (now WUVG-DT) in 2002 when that station was sold to Univision. Channel 69 continued to air Fox's Saturday morning children's block until just before The CW began airing. Thereafter, 4Kids TV was not picked up by any Atlanta station until it went off the air in December 2008. (The successor block to 4Kids TV, the Weekend Marketplace infomercial block, is currently aired on WATL.) On Monday, April 5, 2004, the station launched "UPN Atlanta News at Ten", a 10pm newscast produced by WXIA-TV as well as a live program at 10:30pm titled "Atlanta Tonight". Both suffered in the ratings, and they were canceled on Sunday, August 28, 2005. WXIA has since resumed a 10pm newscast after purchasing WATL in 2006. Children's Programming Schedules 1995-1996 season (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Bananas in Pajamas 6:30 AM - Blinky Bill 7:00 AM - Highlander: The Animated Series 7:30 AM - Mighty Max 8:00 AM - Littlest Pet Shop 8:30 AM - Sailor Moon (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Various 2:30 PM - Dinosaurs 3:00 PM - Goof Troop 3:30 PM - Bonkers 4:00 PM - Aladdin 4:30 PM - Gargoyles 1996-1997 season (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - The Woody Woodpecker Show 6:30 AM - Amazin' Adventures 7:00 AM - Bruno the Kid 7:30 AM - The Mask 8:00 AM - Power Block 8:30 AM - Samurai Pizza Cats (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Dinosaurs 2:30 PM - Bananas in Pajamas 3:00 PM - Darkwing Duck 3:30 PM - Gargoyles 4:00 PM - Aladdin 4:30 PM - Timon & Pumbaa (Mon) Quack Pack (Tues-Thurs) Mighty Ducks (Fri) 1997-1998 season First Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Samurai PIzza Cats 6:30 AM - Bananas in Pajamas 7:00 AM - Bruno the Kid 7:30 AM - Power Block 8:00 AM - DuckTales 8:30 AM - The Berenstain Bears (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Mighty Ducks (Mon-Tues) Quack Pack (Wed-Fri) 2:30 PM - 101 Dalmatians, the Series Second Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Marvel Superheroes 6:30 AM - Bananas in Pajamas 7:00 AM - X-Men 7:30 AM - Power Block 8:00 AM - DuckTales 8:30 AM - The Berenstain Bears (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Mighty Ducks (Mon-Tues) Quack Pack (Wed-Fri) 2:30 PM - 101 Dalmatians, the Series September 15, 1997 - January 2, 1998 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Marvel Superheroes 6:30 AM - Bananas in Pajamas 7:00 AM - X-Men 7:30 AM - Mummies Alive! (Mon-Thurs) Beast Wars: Transformers (Fri) 8:00 AM - DuckTales 8:30 AM - Mr. Men (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Mighty Ducks (Mon-Tues) Quack Pack (Wed-Fri) 2:30 PM - 101 Dalmatians, the Series 3:00 PM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 3:30 PM - Breaker High 4:00 PM - Sweet Valley High 4:30 PM - Boy Meets World January 5, 1998 - August 28, 1998 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Creflo A. Dollar 6:30 AM - Bananas in Pajamas 7:00 AM - X-Men 7:30 AM - Mummies Alive! (Mon-Thurs) Beast Wars: Transformers (Fri) 8:00 AM - Marvel Superheroes 8:30 AM - Mr. Men (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Mighty Ducks (Mon-Tues) Quack Pack (Wed-Fri) 2:30 PM - 101 Dalmatians, the Series 3:00 PM - DuckTales 3:30 PM - Toon Town Kids 4:00 PM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 4:30 PM - Out of This World Last Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Creflo A. Dollar 6:30 AM - Bananas in Pajamas 7:00 AM - X-Men 7:30 AM - Mummies Alive! (Mon-Thurs) Beast Wars: Transformers (Fri) 8:00 AM - Marvel Superheroes 8:30 AM - Mr. Men (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - DuckTales 2:30 PM - Disney's Hercules 3:00 PM - Disney's 'Doug' 3:30 PM - Toon Town Kids 4:00 PM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 4:30 PM - Out of This World 1998-1999 season First Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 6:00 AM - Creflo A. Dollar 6:30 AM - Bananas in Pajamas 7:00 AM - Mummies Alive! (Mon-Thurs) Beast Wars: Transformers (Fri) 7:30 AM - RoboCop: Alpha Commando 8:00 AM - Pokemon 8:30 AM - Mr. Men (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - DuckTales 2:30 PM - Disney's Hercules 3:00 PM - Disney's 'Doug' 3:30 PM - Toon Town Kids 4:00 PM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 4:30 PM - Out of This World September 14 - November 27 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Beast Wars: Transformers 7:30 AM - RoboCop: Alpha Commando 8:00 AM - Pokemon 8:30 AM - Diff'rent Strokes (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - The Wacky World of Tex Avery 3:30 PM - DuckTales 4:00 PM - Disney's Hercules 4:30 PM - Disney's Doug November 30, 1998 - May 27, 1999 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Beast Wars: Transformers 7:30 AM - RoboCop: Alpha Commando 8:00 AM -''' The Wacky World of Tex Avery''' 8:30 AM - Diff'rent Strokes (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - Pokemon 3:30 PM - DuckTales 4:00 PM - Hercules 4:30 PM - Doug May 31 - September 3 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Beast Wars: Transformers 7:30 AM - RoboCop: Alpha Commando 8:00 AM -''' The Wacky World of Tex Avery''' 8:30 AM - Diff'rent Strokes (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Boy Meets World 2:30 PM - Dragon Ball Z 3:00 PM - Pokemon 3:30 PM - DuckTales 4:00 PM - Disney's Hercules 4:30 PM - Disney's Doug 1999-2000 season First Week (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Beast Wars: Transformers 7:30 AM - Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales 8:00 AM -''' The Wacky World of Tex Avery''' 8:30 AM - Diff'rent Strokes (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Boy Meets World 2:30 PM - Dragon Ball Z 3:00 PM - Disney's Hercules 3:30 PM - Disney's Doug 4:00 PM - Sabrina, the Animated Series 4:30 PM - Disney's Recess September 13 - 24 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Out of this World 7:30 AM - Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales 8:00 AM -''' The Wacky World of Tex Avery''' 8:30 AM - Diff'rent Strokes (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 2:00 PM - Boy Meets World 2:30 PM - Dragon Ball Z 3:00 PM - Disney's Hercules 3:30 PM - Disney's Doug 4:00 PM - Sabrina, the Animated Series 4:30 PM - Disney's Recess September 27 - December 3 (WEEKDAY MORNINGS) 7:00 AM - Sister, Sister 7:30 AM - Dragon Ball Z (WEEKDAY AFTERNOONS) 3:00 PM - Disney's Hercules 3:30 PM - Disney's Doug 4:00 PM - Sabrina, the Animated Series 4:30 PM - Disney's Recess Category:Viacom Stations Category:BKN Stations